Breaking Boundaries
by Mana Shiroku
Summary: Kaname and Zero have been together since the day they discovered that their marriage would contribute to the coexistence of the humans and vampires.But Zero suddenly started acting strange. Will Zero fall right into the evil plan Ichiru reserved for him or will Kaname's rising anger snap before? KaZe


**Disclaimer**: I would love to own it but sadly I don't.

Actually I'm glad I don't own Yuki...or is it Yuuki? Duh, who cares?

****Main Pairing**: **_Kaname X Zero-_  
-Zero; Why is my always name after the bloody "X"?  
Mana: You must have guessed by now * smirks*  
As I was saying before Zero rudely interrupted me asking why he is always behind the *x*, in all the secret treasures located in the hidden secret folder purposely named "Party time; Everyone X Zero" ( to annoy him further)  
* laughing sadistically under my bed*  
Anyway :  
*Side pairings*:  
- _Ichiru X Zero_, Zero is always a/an uke for me, and a dominant Ichiru is SMEXY,(not-so-brotherly love & maybe one-sided?)  
-_Kain X Aidou_ (I've noticed that a lot of people call Aidou *Adiou*, though whether intentional or not, I don't know... ROTFLMAO!)  
-_Takuma_ (if i don't eat him up for his cute-hidden-sadism, which reminds me of *someone*, first) _x Senri_ (not sure in what order) ***who's up for some suggestions? ***  
I guess that's all for now *shrugs* if it's not then be up for surprises.  
*****Warnings***** :**OOC**?, **AU**, **UNBETA-ED**, r_**ape Rape RApe RAPe RaPe RaPE RAPE *RAPE* **RAPE** ***RAPE*** **_ UwU Damn it, don't say I didn't warn you ಠ_ಠ ( yet again, who doesn't like some angsty Ze-chan suffering-oops, said too much)  
***SMEXY SMUT M-RATED ( I KNOW YOU WILL STILL BLOODY READ IT, UNDERAGERS)  
***smirks***

Well that's all for real this time;  
ENJOY! (I BET MOST OF YOU SKIPPED THIS AND WENT RIGHT TO THE STORY) 

Please enjoy, R & R…whatever that means, and gimme some cookies and reviews? Oh I know... Rate & Review, right?  
Constructive critism= a happy Mana (*≧∀≦*)  
Hate & Flames = an (╬ ಠ益ಠ)(angry)  
ಠ~ಠ(gasp-ed) ~(╥﹏╥)~(sad & crying) Mana 

*****CHAPTER START***** *finally XD* sorry for babbling...

*****Summary***** (damn it? I apologize for forgetting about this o(╥﹏╥)o)  
-Kaname and Zero have been together since the day they discovered that their marriage would be essential and would contribute to the coexistence of the humans and vampires, after the disturbance the war with Rido caused to the peace of the two races; vampires & hunters alike.  
But Zero suddenly started acting strange. (A/N: no he's not preggo *frowns*, they haven't even had sex yet)  
And things got more suspicious than ever when Zero refused to give Kaname the thing he so desperately was trying to hide.  
Angered by this Kaname intends well to show the boy who he really belongs to.  
Will Zero, completely oblivious to his brother's true intentions be able to get to him in time to save him from whatever danger he was in, fall right into the evil plan Ichiru reserved for him or will Kaname's rising anger snap before?

*Chapter 1: Prologue*

After the war with Rido, vampires, who were only mere fictional characters in the eyes of ignorant humans, have now been confirmed of their existence by the same unaware humans...resulting in Headmaster Cross's school being a royal mess after all the assaults it had been through. Day class students became afraid after witnessing the state the academy was in. The Hunter Association deemed it impossible for any kind of peace as long as The Vampires were alive and in fact The Vampire Council shared their feelings too, albeit with more bestiality; attacking every hunters and sucking them dry.

Kaien Cross, headmaster of the academy, refusing to abide to the brutal deaths of the hunters and the growing hatred of the hunter association, had a sudden marvelous idea to prevent his most important dream from shattering and crumbling to pieces, leaving only bloodshed battles between the two races.

And here the aforementioned ex-hunter can be seen sitting in his chair with a big grin on his face. You could practically see flowers in the background as he mind-sang in a sweet-yet-creepy manner.  
'Ahh~~ what could be better than the deadliest vampire pureblood kaname-kun and my adorable son to be my saviors (victims)? ~~  
Evil laughter soon followed the rest of the night.

*Zero-rin's POV*

Zero wondered if his self-classified-crazy as fuck-father (he made sure to add a whole new level of sarcasm in his head) was fucking bipolar.  
Because there was no way as fuck that the eccentric, ridiculous, happy-go-lucky man could turn into This in a whole less than 1 fucking second!  
The chairman looked serious as hell and only at time like that that Zero thought that he deserved the title "fangless vampire".  
The intimidating aura was suffocating...not to mention that he was stuck up with 'oh-im-so-high-and-mighty-majesty who was currently sitting in a twin chair besides him.

Zero had been called (dragged) by a fuming Yuuki who was complaining about how it was unfair that she wouldn't be able to see (ogle) her beloved-kaname-sama. Apparently, from what he could catch from Yuki's babbling nonsense, Cross had requested his presence.

By the time Zero snapped out of his thoughts, he realized that He (Zero refused to acknowledge kaname's presence and burning gaze) had been staring intently at him. But he didn't have time to glare at the other, hoping it would turn him to ashes, as the Chairman suddenly stood up. He placed his arms on the desk and looked at the two opposites in front of him, wishing that he would still be able to live to see another day when he revealed the reason the two males were called.

Again all of Zero's doubts were confirmed, when Kaien exhaled his exasperation in one long shaky sigh, that whatever happened or would happen had to be serious to keep the overly-bubbly man silent for sooooo long. Zero was stoic on the outside, but on the inside his mind was reeling with thoughts. He knew that he would dread whatever Kaien was about to say.

His cool stoic façade didn't take long to crumble though when he heard the next words uttered almost imperceptibly,  
"Zero, It's Ichiru-kun...he came back an-"  
"W-what? But I thought-", Zero stuttered, cutting off Kaien, concern, guilt, relief, and to Kaien's surprise,*fear* barely concealed in his quivering voice.  
"No, you didn't...he had enough blood left in his body to survive" he answered the unasked question.  
Both male didn't miss the hard flinch Zero gave upon hearing these words.  
"He came back and requested to be enrolled in the night class and I'm afraid I can't prevent that."  
"Why in the Night Class?", came the nervous and slightly panicked reply.

*Kaname-sama's POV*(yay! finally he gets to play his part!)

Kaname, who had been sitting like an inanimate robot and staring at the two other presence in the room, all the time, without uttering anything of even batting an eyelash, raised an elegant eyebrow at that. He didn't miss the fear radiating from Zero's lean form and the panic laced in his voice. But he didn't understand why he was afraid. Was it because all this time he had been living with the guilt of draining his own twin when he just learnt that the said twin was alive?

Or was Zero hiding something?  
And…since when did he start calling him Zero?

*Kaien-don's POV*(Kaname's sure was short)

Kaien sweat dropped. Although Ichiru's case was something he wanted to say, it wasn't exactly what he had to say. He wanted to take this slow and when he had the opportunity to say it, he would. He didn't want to just blurt it out and end up with a few broken ribs or a hole right in the middle of his pants. He cringed at that thought. Though before he could come up with a plan to save his ass, Kaname gracefully interrupted his thoughts.

"Kiryu, you don't need to look so...scared. You look like you would wet your pants anytime soon"

'Oh, Kaname! As useful as ever', Kaien secretly prayed his thanks. Not wanting to get his chance ruined by Zero's retort, he quickly blurted out:  
"Actually, Zero-kun...you don't need to worry! If Ichiru-kun tries anything funny and hurt you, Kaname-kun will be more than willing to protect you and kiss you better!"  
"What?!", both males shouted in unison.  
Kaien shuddered.  
"... well...you see...actually you two are...you are-  
" . " Zero growled, blushing and scowling furiously at the words 'kiss' and 'Kuran' in the same sentence. Though he tried to hide it with his long silver bangs.  
Kaname glared at the chairman, promising a painful death, if he didn't reply. He agreed with Zero for once. But he couldn't hide the pink blush on his face from the chairman, who mentally grinned.  
The Chairman squeaked girlishly at the double glares he got. Zero was already something, but with Kaname added with him, the effect was dangerously frightening. Kaien finally let it out, but not before hiding behind his chair,  
"You are expected to be m-married in two weeks!"

***To Be Continued***

Sorry, I couldn't resist ┐(´∇｀)┌  
I know that Kaname & Zero get married and then etc etc in many fanfictions but I'd be damned if I caged my sadistic personality any longer...my way of letting loose, people...  
I already have the full plot in my mind...  
Anyway I WILL NEVER drop my stories.I can't promise fast updates but I always will continue & accompany my fanfics to the end of their journey, at least for myself.  
And why do I feel like I talked more about unnecessary stuffs instead of the fanfic? Sorry it's so damn short. ಠ_ಠ  
PWZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHATYA THINK, or Mana will get angry and will show you the middle finger! *super mega giga uper duper cutest big brightly shining eyes mode adorable-st new revised upgraded edition*  
Till next time * waves dramatically while running along the seaside and suddenly disappears*


End file.
